


Demands of a Demon

by Higuchimon



Series: Life With A Demon [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Kidnapping, Lustershipping Week 2015, Magical Kissing, Masumi is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Masumi holds angel Yuzu's human charges hostage and her demands are not what one would expect at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Title:** Demands of a Demon  
 **Romance:** Yuzu x Masumi/Masumi x Yuzu  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 500  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section C6, three-shot with all 3 chapters 500 words; Written for the 2015 Advent Challenge, day #4, post a fic for a challenge; Written for Lustershipping Week on tumblr, day 2, angel/demon AU  
 **Note:** This is a demon/angel AU.  
 **Summary:** Demon Masumi holds angel Yuzu's human charges hostage and her demands are not what one would expect at all.

* * *

“You want me to what?” The tips of Yuzu's wings fluttered as she stared at the demon, who stood with her sword pointed far too close to the humans Yuzu protected. 

Masumi smiled a viscous smile, one that sent tiny tingles all through Yuzu no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Masumi used her beauty like a weapon to get those who were foolish enough to notice it off their guard. 

Yuzu tried hard not to be that foolish. But that only meant Masumi had to use other methods to get to her. Such as the gathering of these small children, sealed into a cage. 

“You heard me. I spoke very clearly, Yuzu. Three times I'll tell you to do something for me, and for each time you do, I'll release one of these little rats.” Masumi licked her lips, her tongue a small dart of flame. “Any time you turn me down, I'll find someone else to play with.” 

Yuzu shuddered. As much as she wanted to have options, she didn't. The children cried and screamed, pounding at the cage bars, but nothing happened. None of them had any magic that would help them out of there. Only Yuzu could do that, and only by doing what Masumi wanted of her. 

“What is it you want?” Better to do it and get it over with. There would be penance to pay afterward but the children's safety mattered more. 

With a wave of her blade, Masumi had her two minions, Yaiba and Hokuto, take up guard positions on either side of the cage. Then she stalked over to Yuzu and grabbed hold of her wrist. 

“You're going to comb my hair for me,” Masumi said, that sly viscous smile brighter. Yuzu stared at her harder. 

“You want me to comb your hair?” This wasn't the kind of demonic behavior she was used to. 

“Don't you know now?” Masumi asked, sneering. Yuzu nodded just before a comb of bone ivory was thrust into her hand. “Then do it. And do a good job, or else.” 

She did not have to explain what 'or else' meant. The cries of the children made that abundantly clear. Yuzu settled herself behind Masumi and carefully began to work the comb through the demon's acres of night-black hair. 

She'd combed hair before, but never quite like this. A faint scent of some unknown kind arose from the long locks, which gleamed like black satin in her hands. Her fingers trembled a little as she realized how fine the hair was. She'd never been this close to a demon's hair, either, or to a demon that wasn't trying to kill her. 

Carefully she worked the comb over and over through Masumi's hair, her fingers growing used to the weight of it. The more she worked, the more she enjoyed it, finding a comfort in the rhythm of the combing, until finally Masumi spoke. 

“That's enough.” 

And Yuzu wished for a moment that she'd kept silent. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Title:** Demands of a Demon  
 **Romance:** Yuzu x Masumi/Masumi x Yuzu  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section C6, three-shot with all 3 chapters 500 words; Written for the 2015 Advent Challenge, day #4, post a fic for a challenge; Written for Lustershipping Week on tumblr, day 2, angel/demon AU  
 **Note:** This is a demon/angel AU.  
 **Summary:** Demon Masumi holds angel Yuzu's friends hostage and her demands are not what one would expect at all.

* * *

Masumi ran a hand through her heavy black hair repeatedly before she turned toward Yuzu. “I suppose that will do.” She waved one hand toward Hokuto and Yaiba. “Pick out one of the kids and let it go.” 

Yuzu tensed as Yaiba reached through the bars of the cage and tried to grab hold of one of them. The three of them didn't make it easy, since even with the promise of freedom, they didn't want to be touched by a demon. Yuzu didn't blame them at all. But there was only so much room they could run around in, and soon enough Yaiba had hold of Ayu and hauled her out, phasing through the bars as only a demon or what it touched could. He set her down and glared at her. 

“Run, kid. Get out of here.” 

Instead of taking his advice, Ayu hurried right over to Yuzu and clamped onto her side. Yuzu reached down to touch her hair lightly. 

“It'll be all right,” she promised before she looked back at Masumi. “That's one. So what do you want next?” 

Masumi tilted her head, broad black-feathered wings twitching ever so slightly. “Sing for me.” 

That didn't confuse Yuzu as much as the first request. Angels and humans alike enjoyed hearing her sing. She'd never known a demon who did, though, mostly because she'd never sung for one before. “Did you want to hear something in particular?” 

Masumi smiled yet another of her wicked smiles. “Sing a love song. Sing _me_ a love song, Yuzu.” 

Yuzu's cheeks scorched red-hot, especially at the look Ayu gave her. She was about to lie and say she didn't know any, when she saw Masumi's gaze drifting to the cage where Futoshi and Tatsuya remained. 

“All right,” she agreed, thinking over which songs she knew that would fit. None of them genuinely did, but she did her best, singing a song she remembered of star-crossed lovers who could never, ever be together, no matter how much they might want to be. 

The more she sang, the more it began to seem to her that it was such a shame that these lovers never would be together, that no one could bridge the gap between them. The tips of her white-feathered wings twitched as well, and she wondered if there was any way to change that… 

_It's just a song. I could do it. No one would know._ With nothing more than that, she began to improvise, creating a new ending to the tale spun in the song, so that instead of perishing at the hands of their enemies, the lovers found one another, and fled away together to live happily ever after. 

Masumi's smile wasn't quite as demonic this time, and that made Yuzu worry even more. But she nodded in approval, setting her henchdemons to release Takuya with a wave of her hand. 

“Now, the last one,” Masumi said, stepping closer, ignoring how Takuya and Ayu clung still. “Kiss me, Yuzu.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
**Title:** Demands of a Demon  
**Romance:** Yuzu x Masumi/Masumi x Yuzu  
**Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section C6, three-shot with all 3 chapters 500 words; Written for the 2015 Advent Challenge, day #4, post a fic for a challenge; Written for Lustershipping Week on tumblr, day 2, angel/demon AU  
**Note:** This is a demon/angel AU.  
**Summary:** Demon Masumi holds angel Yuzu's friends hostage and her demands are not what one would expect at all.

* * *

Masumi didn't give Yuzu time to think this one over. Instead, she seized the angel by one shoulder and pulled her closer, her claws digging in just enough to make Yuzu yelp. There was no chance for any other sound, as Masumi's lips sank into Yuzu's, swallowing up everything that wanted to come out of there, be it words or noises. 

Yuzu found herself clinging back, more because a demon's kiss _did things_ to an angel, things that angels were not equipped to handle without extensive training, training that Yuzu hadn't had. Her superiors had discussed her having it ever since Masumi began to show an interest in her weeks earlier, but there hadn't been time. 

Perhaps that was why Masumi struck now, when Yuzu just did not have the defenses against her that she could have. Yuzu didn't know. She never knew. Never had a chance to ask, as Masumi's kiss swept away all of her rational thought, and she began to return the kiss, far too confused and dazed now to do otherwise. 

“Let her go!” Ayu shouted, her words echoed by Takuya and Futoshi. Yuzu wanted to be let go, but couldn't form the words right now. “She did what you said, so let her go! Let us go!” 

Masumi ignored them, sweeping Yuzu closer to her and wrapping her wings around the half-conscious angel, still with their lips sealed together in sweet passion. 

“I guess this counts?” Yaiba asked, with Hokuto shrugged in response. The cage opened and let Futoshi out, who ran right over to his friends, all three of them still trying to get Masumi to release Yuzu. 

By now, Yuzu wasn't certain if she even wanted to be released if it meant being away from Masumi. No thoughts strung together coherently at all and she didn't think she could walk, much less fly. 

Masumi didn't seem to want her to do either, scooping her up in her arms and holding her close. Then the demon looked down at the angry children. 

“You may see her again later. But we have _private_ matters to discuss that don't involve _children_.” 

Spreading her great wings, Masumi leaped into the sky, carrying the angel with her. Hokuto and Yaiba followed her, and Yuzu leaned against Masumi, still too dazed from Masumi's kiss to do anything else. 

She'd always been told to be wary of a demon and their bargains. But she didn't hold any regrets at all. She knew Masumi had tricked her, but if this bought the lives of those children, she would pay it gladly. 

Yuzu could feel Masumi's talons combing through her hair, which was restful enough even before a small gem was set upon her chest. 

“Sleep, angel,” Masumi murmured. “I'll wake you when we're home.” 

The gem took all of Yuzu's energy to resist, little as it was, and she closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep. Masumi kept on flying, so very pleased that she'd acquired her angel at long last. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
